


Banana Pancakes Without the Banana

by erbine99



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbine99/pseuds/erbine99
Summary: Something's missing.





	

Something is wrong. 

Something is missing.

Perhaps it is you that are missing. But that can't be true. You are right here, in the Dollhouse, where you've always been. 

Everything and everyone is in its place. Victor and Sierra are doing yoga together, side by side. That is right and good, as it should be. 

Doctor Saunders is in her office, where she always is. Perhaps not happy, but that is her way.

Maybe you're what's wrong. Maybe part of you is missing, like banana pancakes without the banana. 

Still, whatever is going on, you try to be your best.


End file.
